<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gryffindor Heir by Casskins20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109768">The Gryffindor Heir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskins20/pseuds/Casskins20'>Casskins20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; The Half-blood Princess [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Maruders Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskins20/pseuds/Casskins20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to The Half-Blood Princess</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Stark - Relationship, James Potter - Relationship, Lily Evans - Relationship, Sirius Black - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; The Half-blood Princess [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991443</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gryffindor Heir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a place where many a student had called home from the age of eleven. For one student however, she had called it home from the day she was born. I suppose being the daughter of Minerva Mcgonagall, Deputy Headmistress, helped in that respect. You see there was one subject that Cassandra Stark could not approach her mother about; her father. When it came to that particular subject, all Cassandra would get out of her mother was that he died before she was born and that would be the end of the discussion. Cassandra didn’t mind at all really, she was just an inquisitive child, besides when she wanted a fathers advice she would go to the one man she knew she could count on, Albus Dumbledore, Head Master. </p><p>“Dad” she started one morning at about aged nine years old as she sauntered into his office, not a care in the world that he could have a student in there. “Good Morning, sweetheart, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Albus questioned as he turned away from Fawkes to give her his full attention. “Mum’s teaching some first years and I wondered if you’d be willing to teach me some basics too” Cassandra pouted as she sat in one of the high backed chairs, her little legs swinging in the air since her feet couldn’t quite reach the floor. There were times when Albus found it difficult to say no to Cassandra yet when it came to her learning magic before aged eleven it just wouldn’t happen and that was something he and Minerva agreed on. </p><p>It would all change by Cassandra’s tenth birthday however since Albus thought it would be a great idea to teach her some simple Divination and to introduce her to the pensive, in which he would show her snippets of time from his first years as Head Master and even times before that when he himself was Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Everyday at ten am Cassandra would arrive like clockwork eager to learn more. </p><p>As time passed, Cassandra celebrated her eleventh birthday, joined the rest of the students that very September and joined Gryffindor like many of her family before her. During her time as a student, Cassandra became fast friends with Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnock, James Potter, Remus Lupin and even Severus Snape despite what James thought of him. The one person out of the whole friendship group Cassandra had her eyes on since day one was the magnanimous Sirius Black. </p><p>It broke her heart, when in fifth and sixth year Cassandra would always seem to catch Sirius and Marlene in compromising positions in the Gryffindor common room. Little did Cassandra know that one day towards the end of sixth year James and Lily had noticed how she seemed quieter than usual around the group and decided to do some investigating. That was where James and Lily discovered Cassandra’s diary where she agonized over seeing Sirius and Marlene together. “Did you know that was how Cassie felt about Padfoot?” Lily questioned James one evening as they were attending a Head of House meeting. “No! I thought she had a thing for Snivellus” James retorted as he glanced over her shoulder to read the current passage Lily was reading. “If only she had talked to one of us instead of pining for him all these years” Lily sighed as she closed the diary before sliding it back into her bag. “Do you think that’s why she can’t cast a patronus?” James quizzed thoughtfully as he tapped his wand against his chin. “Wait, she can’t cast a patronus?” Lily exclaimed as she sat bolt upright in her chair nearly knocking her parchment off her desk. “No Lils, you should have seen it. It was nothing more than a puff of smoke” James sighed as he set his feet onto his desk. “James! We have to help her” Lily grumbled as she wacked his feet off the desk. “Evans, if I knew a way to help her I would have done in class.” James huffed as he regained his composure. “Well if you’re not going to help, Potter, I’ll talk to Sirius myself” Lily mumbled as she gathered up her items before giving James’ feet another wack off the desk as she left to find Sirius. </p><p>It would be presumptuous of me to say that the rest is history but that just wasn’t the case. Sirius and Cassandra didn’t start dating until midway through seventh year, they both attended the Potter wedding together but after a drunken argument they both went their separate ways only to rekindle their love for each other in what one can only describe as a fit of untamed passion after an order meeting, then again after the birth of their daughter Talia just before Sirius was thrown in Azkaban resulting in their daughter Isabelle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>